Cooler
Cooler '(クウラ ''Kūra') is the main villain in the fifth and sixth movies of the anime Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge and Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. He is the older brother of Frieza , and the eldest son of King Cold. Much like his brother, he can push his body through tranformations to increase his power. Although only two forms are seen (the last two), it is stated in the fifth film that Cooler possesses the same number of forms Frieza does, as well as a fifth and more powerful form, which he uses to combat Goku. Also like his brother, Cooler gains a bio mechanical final form, but is gained from merging with the Big Gete Star. Appearance Cooler and his Armored Squadron were designed by Akira Toriyama, the original manga author, for Toei's theatrical production (and later adapted as needed for future appearances). Cooler's appearance in his base form is similar to that of Frieza's Final Form, though Cooler's skin is deep-purple as opposed to the pure white of his brother. Cooler is also much taller than Frieza, being similar in height to Goku. Along with this, Cooler has a distinctively more masculine appearance than that of Frieza, who is more lean-built (excluding the engorged muscle mass when at 100% full power). Cooler also sports several armor-like carapaces on his chest, shoulders, shins and head; these are apparently natural given how they too change when he transforms. When he transforms however, his body undergoes great changes as opposed to his base form, his chest and muscle-mass has expanded greatly, to a degree similar to that of Frieza's Second Form. His white carapace also changes, with the breast-plates shoulder pads becoming hoop-like in shape, while the white carapaces on his wrists change drastically, gaining dark-blue sections and procuring blade-like protrusions. Perhaps Cooler's most distinguishing characteristic in this form however is the change in the carapace he has on his head, which in this form completely encases his entire head except for his eyes, his mouth being covered behind something reminiscent of a visor, four spikes extend from his cranium and there is a large duark-blue section in the middle of his head.﻿ Personality Cooler's personality is quite similar to that of his younger brother and his father, though with a few noticeable differences. Like Frieza, Cooler handles problems in an intellectual and serious manner. Though, unlike his brother, Cooler is not consumed by his ego and is less likely to underestimate his opponents, as seen when he acknowledged that Goku was still alive despite taking a direct hit from his Darkness Eye Beam, due to the latter managing to utilize a counterattack against him, and thus ordered his subordinates to search for and kill him. Even when they had demolished a large portion of the surrounding environment with continuous barrages of energy blasts, he insisted that they continue their pursuit. Likewise, he does not get overly proud in accomplishments that require little effort as he found Frieza's gloating at destroying Planet Vegeta so childish. Cooler is also apparently more positively inclined and respectful towards his subordinates than his brother and father, as he has never once been seen abusing, ridiculing, executing them or anything of the sort. He also offers to take on opponents who outmatch them personally, which likely contributes to their undivided loyalty and respect to him. He even seems to be inclined to take his subordinates' advice.﻿ Despite these things though, Cooler is a ruthless killer, even by his own admission. While he does not appear to relish in the agony and despair of his opponents like his brother does, he is fully capable of attacking children, ambushing enemies from behind and inflicting great harm upon an already incapacitated opponent. Upon entering his final form, Cooler displays a personality similar to the one shown by his younger brother in his second form, though not quite as pronounced: Cooler becomes exceedingly more brutal in his efforts to kill Goku. Other similarities he has with Frieza is that he is completely assured of his own superiority over his opponents, and his ego is also quite pronounced as he denotes himself as the "supreme master of the universe".﻿ With regards to his relationship with his family, Cooler appears to have had a simple sibling rivalry with Frieza, labeling him as arrogant, foolish, a spoiled brat and a pest, and even goes as far as to admit that if Goku had not killed Frieza, he himself would have done so. He also says that Frieza was the "favored" one in regards to their parents. In Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, however, Cooler and Frieza appear to be more than capable of working together to defeat a common foe, though this is likely due to the both of them having been defeated by Saiyans and their subsequent desire for revenge. Cooler is never shown with King Cold, but dialogue implies that he holds the same respect for his father as Frieza did. In Cooler's ending in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Cooler and Frieza are shown to have a good relationship, as they plan to destroy the Saiyans together, and the two compliment each other at several points. In Frieza's arcade mode in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Frieza mentions that Cooler believes that violence is the answer to almost anything, something which Frieza disagrees with. Biography Background Like the rest of his family, Cooler is shown to be involved in the Frieza Forces, although he does not appear to work closely with his family. He also leads his own squadron of warriors. According to an issue of the Shonen Jump, Cooler has control of at least 256 planets, as his henchman Dore is stated as hailing from planet Coola No. 256. In the year Age 737, while Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, the home planet of the Saiyans, a newly-born Kakarot (Goku) was being sent to subjugate Earth. Seeing that Goku had escaped the explosion, Cooler's henchmen made plans to shoot the space-pod down. Cooler unexpectedly delayed the order, lamenting that his brother was still far too soft to allow a child's escape, and that Frieza's conceit would delay the annihilation of the Saiyan race and jeopardize his family's absolute control over the galaxy (that, and also the fact that he had seven planets to conquer/destroy by the end of the day on the version, thus making him too busy to carry out the order anyways). Also, as Goku was only an infant at the time, he did not believe him to be any sort of immediate threat. Cooler always had a sibling rivalry with Frieza and even went as far as to admit that if Goku had not killed Frieza, he himself would have tried to kill him. At some point, Cooler found the means to gain a clear advantage over his younger brother: he transformed into a Fourth Transformation, with power surpassing even his younger brother's full power at the time. Dragon Ball GT Super 17 Saga Main article: Super 17 Saga Cooler later makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT, when most previous villains escape from Hell when Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu open a Dimensional Hole. He and the rest of the villains are sent back to Hell shortly afterwards. Film appearances Cooler's Revenge Main article: Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge Cooler first appears in the prologue to the movie, where he orders for Salza and the rest of the Armored Squadron to belay an order to intercept and destroy an attack pod containing a Saiyan infant, citing that Frieza made the mistake of letting him escape, and sees absolutely no reason why he should interfere with his schedule regarding seven planets that day to cover for Frieza (depending on the version of the movie, he either intended to conquer Japanese or destroy dub the planets in question), and also figured that the Saiyan would pose no threat to them due to only being an infant. In the FUNimation dub, when complaining about how Frieza is too blinded by his arrogant pride to notice the space pod, he stated that the space pod could have contained King Vegeta for all Frieza knew. He then had the ship flee the system, due to wanting to evade the destructive waves posed by the planet's destruction. Roughly 27 years after the genocide of the Saiyans, Cooler is given word that his brother had been killed by a Saiyan. Initially skeptical, he soon comes to believe it, and heads to Earth to restore his family's honor (he makes the point that he is not doing this to avenge Frieza. In the FUNimation dub, he also bitterly states that part of the reason Frieza got beaten was because their father, King Cold, "spoiled Frieza rotten"). Upon arriving, he makes his henchmen encounter a Saiyan, who of course is Goku. As Goku was unaware of Frieza having a brother, he mistakes Cooler for Frieza and is shocked at the apparent survival of "Frieza". Cooler wounds Goku in a blastintended for Gohan, but loses sight of his quarry after Goku is washed down a waterfall. This encounter leads Cooler to suspect that Goku did in fact kill Frieza, since Goku had thrown a powerful ki blast from a very compromising position after he had been hit by Cooler's eye beams. Not content to blow up the planet & being too proud and eager to smite the one who injured his family name, Cooler goes to some lengths to have him tracked down. With Dore and Neiz killed by Piccolo and Salza almost defeated by him, Cooler finally enters the battle himself, with Piccolo expressing shock, believing him to be Frieza and stating that he should be dead. Cooler punctures a hole through Piccolo and has Salza go after Gohan. Goku, revived by consuming a Senzu Bean, encounters Cooler, learning he is Frieza's brother as Cooler demonstrates how much mercy he lacks, by dropping Piccolo, (pretending to let Piccolo go for Goku to rescue him) and then blasting Piccolo before Goku could catch him. Goku, enraged, condemns Cooler as ruthless as his brother before beginning his battle with Cooler. Initially, he and Cooler are a fairly even match; Cooler then understands how Goku gave his brother trouble. He soon reveals to Goku that Frieza was always trying to beat him at everything and that he would have killed him sooner had it not been for his father; this implies that Cooler was planning on killing Frieza before his confrontation with Goku, and desired to kill Goku mostly for robbing him of his chance of doing so, rather than family matters. Cooler soon tells Goku of his ability to transform once more than Frieza, and shows him his ultimate transformation (in FUNimation's dub). Cooler now easily overpowers Goku in this form, and keeps to his word to make sure the Saiyan suffers for bringing shame upon his family's legacy, by attacking Goku with back-breaking techniques, almost bringing Goku to death, until at length he grows tired of the fight and feels Frieza had further shamed his family by dying at Goku's hand. As he makes plans to destroy the planet, Goku's rage transcends, transforming him into a Super Saiyan. Off-guard and arrogant, Cooler is overpowered by the Saiyan; he realizes how Frieza lost to Goku and laughs crazily at it. Finally becoming desperate, he gathers enough energy to form a Supernova (the same attack Frieza used to destroy Planet Vegeta) to obliterate the Super Saiyan and Earth. However, with a powerful Super Kamehameha, Goku is able to offset his attack and send Cooler hurling into the Sun (In the FUNimation dub, when Cooler first notices the Sun while being knocked back by Goku's Super Kamehameha, he considers destroying the Sun with the intention of causing the Earth and the surrounding Solar System to freeze in darkness, but stops when he realizes that he is heading right towards it). Cooler realized that Goku was the Saiyan child he had allowed to escape nearly three decades ago, and that in scolding his brother and not lifting a finger, he had been far too soft himself. Cooler is then incinerated in the Sun. The Return of Cooler Main article: Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler Cooler's remains float around in space and eventually fuse with the Big Gete Star, a giant machine. The Big Gete Star revives Cooler by finally fusing with his brain, eventually allowing Cooler's "consciousness" to take control. Cooler set a course for New Namek, intent on draining the planet and using the Namekians as fuel for the star. Dende, learning of this horrible news, calls to Earth's warriors for help; Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo, as well as Krillin, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Yajirobe, travel to New Namek, ready to assist its people. Upon arriving, they find many robotic beings known later as Cyclopian Guards, as well as the "revived" Cooler now in a wholly metallic and enhanced body (in fact, it was a remote-controlled Meta-Cooler). Stronger than ever, he is able to easily repel Goku even as a Super Saiyan, and had it not been for the unlikely appearance of Vegeta, Goku most likely would have been killed. However, even the two Super Saiyans run into difficulty handling Meta-Cooler; the nano-machines that made up his body would instantly detect and repair any defect, and make it so that defect would no longer hinder the "new-and-improved" version. Only by working together in a joint attack would Meta-Cooler finally be destroyed. However, the Big Gete Star housed not one Cooler, but thousands. Goku and Vegeta, battered and beaten, soon realize they have no chance of beating them all, especially since only a single Meta-Cooler gave them so much trouble. Goku and Vegeta are soon attacked and are absorbed by the Star itself, where they find the brains behind it all, the actual Cooler: an obscene and grinning head split with one remaining eye, strung up by wires and sheets of metal, and integrated into the Big Gete Star's main computer. All Meta-Coolers seen previously were under remote control, and the machine itself formed Cooler's true body. He plots to drain Goku and Vegeta of all their energy to create an army of Metal Super Saiyans which he would use to takeover the universe (In the English dub, he states he plans to use their energy for his own purposes), saying "Oh, the exquisite agony!" and laughing maniacally. But their power is too much and begins to overload the capacity of his systems. The Super Saiyans then flood the Big Gete Star with energy, causing it to crumble and his remote-controlled robots to self-destruct, while Cooler starts to lose his hold on the planet. Sickened by such "scum" yet again foiling his plans, Cooler fashions a final body from what's left of his organic self, intending to throttle Goku in wires. Even to this end Cooler believes victory is inevitable, and his arrogance costs him his life as Vegeta shears off one of his mechanical arms with a powerful Destructo Disc, giving Goku time to break out and destroy what's left of his body with a deadly energy ball. With the "brain" gone and Cooler finally dead, the Big Gete Star explodes over New Namek. The very last portion of the Big Gete Star is soon destroyed when Vegeta crushed the original chip in his hand, ensuring that the cybernetic menace will never threaten another planet again. Power ; Movies and OVAs In his base form, Cooler is able to more or less fight evenly with Goku's base form, after Goku had returned from Namek and powered up with his Saiyan Power. When Cooler transforms into his Final Form Goku states his ki is even greater than Frieza's full power. His degree of superiority over Goku is such that he flies through a Kaio-ken Kamehameha with no damage. However, Cooler was completely outmatched when Goku turned into a Super Saiyan, being caught by complete surprise by the Saiyan's speed and is unable to deal any significant damage even with a close-range energy wave. Once Cooler used his Supernova, however, he did give Goku significant trouble, so much so that Goku was completely drained of his power after repelling Cooler. He is eventually defeated when Goku fires a Kamehameha into Cooler's Supernova, forcing him into the sun. According to Cooler just prior to using his Supernova, he also was capable of gathering ki energy for the attack much faster than Frieza did with the same attack, which was demonstrated by his fully charging the attack in only a matter of seconds after distracting Goku with an energy wave. On a related note, the FUNimation dub implies that he was also powerful enough to destroy an entire star system's central star if he wished immediately prior to his defeat. After being connected to the Big Gete Star's core, becoming Meta-Cooler Core, he manages to hold Super Saiyan Goku (whose power had been severely drained) and injure him, but a charged ki blast from the Saiyan was enough to obliterate Meta-Cooler Core's battle form by exploding him from the inside. In the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans OVA Ghost Cooler is able to put up somewhat of a fight against Super Saiyan Goku. ; Statements by authors and guidebooks Daizenshuu 6 notes that Frieza's power was too strong to allow him to remain in his true form to the point where he could not restrain it, while Cooler could stay in his true form without worry, which suggests that Cooler's power in his true form is either much lower than Frieza's, or that Cooler simply has better control of his power. In an interview with Akira Toriyama, he stated that among Frieza's race only Frieza and Cold had such incredible levels of power. It was also stated by Naho Ooishi in an interview for Resurrection ‘F’ that even though the rest of Frieza's family are strong, Frieza's power has always been in a completely different league from them, and that Frieza alone is the only one who possesses this level of power. It was stated by Takao Koyama, that when making Dragon Ball movies was that the next movie villain that Goku fought would always have to be at least stronger than the previous villain Goku fought. Thus, Cooler was stronger than Lord Slug but weaker than Meta-Cooler. This was likewise confirmed in the movie itself, where it took a significant amount of effort for Goku and Vegeta in Super Saiyan Forms to destroy one Meta Cooler, while fighting Cooler himself later in the film had him being taken down comparatively easily. A 2004 V-Jump announcing his appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 places Final Form Cooler's power level at 470,000,000. ; Video games In the Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen version of the Cooler's Revenge storyline, Cooler is depicted as being far stronger than he was in his movie appearance. In his base form he is able to fight against Super Saiyan Goku, and it is not until Super Saiyan Vegeta arrives to assist Goku that Cooler actually gets worried. After the two Super Saiyans defeat his base form, Cooler takes on his Final Form, however even this is not enough to defeat the combined might of two Super Saiyans. In the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans game Ghost Cooler and Ghost Frieza together are able to hold their own against the Z Fighters, but are ultimately defeated. In the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series base Cooler's bio states that he has similar power to Frieza's regular final form. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (which takes place two years after Buu's defeat), after getting stronger during his time in Hell, Cooler is able to hold his own against Super Saiyan Vegeta in base form and he is able to defeat Pikkon(wearing weighted clothing) - who was previously shown to be capable of easily defeating Cell - while using his final form. In the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 character references, Cooler's base form is stated to have a power level similar to that of Frieza's final form, while his transformed state is said to raise his power massively. In the story mode of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Goku will say "Amazing... he's even stronger than Frieza!" in the pre-fight dialogue when fighting base form Cooler. Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z also describes base Cooler as having power equivalent to Final Form Frieza, though this is inconsistent with what is shown in-game, as base Cooler only has a power level of 410, inferior to Final Form Frieza's power level of 430. Battle of Z also describes Cooler's Final Form as "stronger than Frieza"; however, when using Frieza to battle Cooler in the scenarios in the game that are based on Cooler's Revenge ("The Revenge of Cooler" and "True Final Form"), Frieza's power is said to have increased to the point of him being stronger than Cooler in both of his forms by the time of the events of movie. In Xenoverse 2, the Supreme Kai of Time states that Cooler in his fourth form has a massive throbbing cock. Techniques and special abilities Video Game Appearances Voice actors * Japanese dub: Ryūsei Nakao * FUNimation dub: Andrew Chandler * AB Group dub: Doug Rand (movie 5), Ed Marcus (movie 6) * Creative Products Corp. dub: Apollo Abraham * Latin American dub: Ricardo Brust * German dub: Peter Flechtner * French dub: Frederic Bouraly (movie 5), Georges Lycan (movie 6) * Italian dub: Maurizio Reti (movie 5, 6 Dynamic dub), Claudio Moneta (movie 5, 6 Mediaset dub) * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Carlos Companile * Greek Dub: Tzimis Apergis * Hebrew Dub: Yoram Yosephberg Battles ; Cooler's Revenge * Cooler (Final Form) vs. Goku * Cooler (Final Form) vs. Piccolo * Cooler (Final Form/Fourth Transformation) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) ; The Return of Cooler * Cooler (Meta-Cooler) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) * Cooler (Meta-Cooler) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan) * Cooler (Meta-Cooler) vs. Piccolo * Cooler (Meta-Cooler Core) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan) Trivia * Cooler's name actually comes from the phrase both “meshi demo kūra” (which is roughly the equivalent to "let's chow down" in English) and the word Coola.1011 Originally, both Cooler's and Frieza's Japanese names end in a short "a" vowel, ("Freeza" and "Coola") but many English translations had dropped the "a" and added an "er" at the end due to many of the kana spellings on English words ("Freezer"). However officially, both Frieza and Cooler's original names typically are spelled with an "a" at the end (as opposed to the "Freezer" spelling). Logic would follow that the character's name should in turn be spelled in a similar fashion, (as opposed to "Cooler") but this was not the case. FUNimation Entertainment, the company responsible for Dragon Ball's production and distribution in North America and Australia, choose to spell the name as Cooler, despite spelling "Freeza" closer to the original as "Frieza". * Cooler, Garlic Jr., Icarus, and Gogeta are the only movie characters who appear in the anime. Cooler and Brolyare also the only movie villains to appear in more than one film as the main antagonist. * Cooler did not appear in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, but he did appear on the movie's cover. * Cooler's Final Form design bears similarities to the Shredder, the main antagonist in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. * Despite Cooler claiming that he was stronger than Frieza when he transformed, Toriyama stated that only King Cold and Frieza had abnormally high power levels for their species, and it was stated by Ooishi that while the rest of Frieza's family are strong, Frieza was always in a completely different league. This may simply be the result of Cooler not being a manga-original character. ** It should be noted that Cooler's claim to superiority may just be his fifth form, as his fourth form is said to not be as strong as Frieza's. After Frieza returns and trains for four months, he exceedingly surpasses Cooler. * In some versions of the FUNimation remastered DVD releases, Cooler's voice in his base form is deeper and has more of a slight echo in his fifth form. * In Xenoverse 2, unlike Lord Slug and Turles who are revealed to originate from alternate timelines where their films take place, Cooler's timeline of origin is never specified, however an incarnation of Cooler exists in the main timeline as Frieza recognizes his brother when he appears on Planet Namek after being transported there by Towa. Additionally Cooler is revived in Age 779 in an altered version of the main timeline (which apparently follows the events of the film more closely as its plot was more prevalent at the time Xenoverse 2''was released and the absence of Ginyu and Tagoma could be due to alterations in history). It should be noted that ''Cooler's Revenge is one of the few Dragon Ball films that could be part of the main timeline as it could have easily occurred during the three-year wait for the Androids and has very few inconsistencies such as Goku's Super Saiyan transformation (which was likely held back for dramatic tension which the films often do for dramatic effect) and Cooler not wanting revenge for his father's death (which may simply be due to him being unaware of King Cold's death on Earth with Mecha Frieza, as he may have been under the impression that Frieza was killed on Namek which would explain his apparent ignorance of his father's death). However it should be noted the same cannot be said for Return of Cooler as it is full of inconsistencies which likely indicate it takes place in an alternate timeline which is implied in Xenoverse 2 when it is apparently connected to the main timeline by a wormhole. One theory is that in the main timeline Cooler died during the events of Cooler's Revenge which occurs in the main timeline and Return of Cooler takes place in an alternate timeline. The Cooler encountered on Namek could be his main timeline counterpart transported there by Towa who has no problem doing so as it would just be another change in history. It should be noted that Cooler's death on Namek was likely disappeared when Chronoa put the scrolls together after the alternations to Age 762 were fixed, thus the original timeline events still occur allowing Cooler to be revived in Age 779 leading him to be turned into Meta-Cooler and taking part in Frieza's Revenge in the altered version of the main timeline. Alternatively his death on Namek was left in though this is unlikely. Gallery Cooler's Ultimate Form.jpg CoolerAndroid19OthersGT.png GokuVsCoolerMovie1991.png CoolerMetalRobot.png Cooler .jpg CoolerCoolersRevenge02.png FriezaCooler.png Cooler's final form.jpg Vegeta blasts Goku&Cooler.jpg TrueMetaCooler.png References # 1.0 1.1 1.2 Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 # ↑ 2.0 2.1 2.2 2.3 2.4 2.5 Daizenshuu 6, 1995 # ↑ Cite error: Invalid tag; no text was provided for refs named SB # ↑ Cooler's Height Conundrum. coronajumper. # ↑ Daizenshuu 7 # ↑ 6.0 6.1 6.2 Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, 2011 # ↑ Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, 2014 # ↑ Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 # ↑ If Cooler is allied with during the missions on Frieza's spaceship, he will transform into Metal Cooler after training. In the altered timeline of Frieza's Revenge, he is upgraded into Metal Cooler after being revived by Shenron. # ↑ Dragon Ball Z Movie 05. Kanzenshuu. # ↑ Daizenshuu 6, 1995 Site Navigation Category:Evil character Category:Villan Category:Charcters who can fly Category:Martial Artist Category:Males Category:Real Category:Transformation Category:Movie Appearences Category:DBZ Characters Category:Dragon ball video games Category:Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Siblings Category:Cyborgs Category:Shapeshifters Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Galaxy Frieza Army Category:Villains Category:Bad Category:Movie Characters